Chosen of Restoration
by pichupal
Summary: When an unsuspecting victim is pulled into the world of Symphonia, the trials he will pass as the Chosen of Restoration will truly choose the fate of Symphonia. Follow Avery's journey to learn the truth behind their world, and the secrets within.


Hello everyone

Hello everyone! Thank you for actually clicking on Chosen of Restoration. This is my first story… I've been really reading stories only. I've written by myself, but I've never actually finished anything, or wanted to. I've read really good inspirational stories to get me writing, Freakyanimegal and Venus Tenshi… I'm looking at you and many others. I'm horrible at beginnings sadly. Anyways, I'm only putting up the first chapter to see how it goes… It's a Self-Insert of course!

This is the second time I'm actually putting up this chapter, but I should probably fix it now before I keep writing. It's not that much of an improvement, but as long as it's not a step backwards…

I do not own Tales of Symphonia. (Plots to take over Namco, or move to Japan at least.)

Thank you for being my first readers! (And reviewers?)

Cliché of the Day 1: It's a SELF-INSERT! Wow! The story is its own cliché!

Chosen of Restoration

Chapter 1 : Purple Rips and Sleeves

If you ever join any sort of school band… never play the piece Flourish for a Celebration. As nice as it sounds, you'll kill yourself trying to play it. I play an instrument called a baritone; before you guess what it is, it looks like a mini-tuba. I don't even really know why I'm saying this, but I still hate the piece none the less. Just ignore this.

My name is Avery. I go to a school in Canada. We live just as normally as the rest of the world; I don't know how the whole "We live in igloos" stereotype started. To be honest, I'm sort of a band geek, and love playing video games as well. I'm sort of average in height, and today you find dressed in my traditional school uniform, blazer, tie and dress pants.

"Keep your head up!" …Ow… I just walked into a pole. Sadly that happens quite a bit. That was my friend David by the way. We sometimes talk before leaving our bus stop. He's my friend, and just as game loving as me too. "How do you manage to be so klutzy? You're like a living Colette…"

"Yes… I've only heard that a thousand times… see you David!" And I walk home just as always. You know… I always wished there was something greater to my life. Some sort of purpose greater then video games. I'd always dream of small things, like being a hero, or even falling in love… yours truly is single of course. I'm still in high school. I always said to my self that dreams are just that. Dreams. Yet I always thought something would happen… something weird.

I put my backpack on the floor and just sat of the grass, day dreaming again… What the hell? There was this weird blur… I swore I saw… no. It couldn't be. I sighed and picked up my back…pack… oh no! Where is it now… where… wait! There! How did it get so far away! Argh… this makes no sense at all… I must have hit my head on that pole harder than I thought I did… I'm hallucinating things now. Backpacks don't move by themselves. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. It was still off in the distance, waiting there as if I put it there… O.K… fine I'll go get it, but I still can't imagine why it would be there… after quickly checking it wasn't beside me, I decided to walk over.

Now I know I'm hallucinating things… Every time I get closer to the bag, it seems like I'm not getting any closer at all… It keeps getting farther and farther away. Maybe I'll just head home and lie down… No, I can't do that, I have work, and my DS is in there… I guess I'll just go after it then. The second I get home, I'm going straight to bed.

I followed my bag… I am so going crazy… in to the forest near my house. The more I go into the forest the blurrier everything gets… the stupid pole strikes again... this is getting way to creepy. But I can't turn back now…It stopped! I quickly ran over and grabbed my lovely bag…

It was then I saw what most probably the weirdest thing I've ever seen… I swore I saw a sword swipe something out of thin air… What… what is that? It seemed to create a purple rip in the forest, sucking in leaves and twigs around it. I have my bag now… I'll just leave… How did my bag even get here? It's impossible… I looked back before leaving, looking and the creepy vortex sucking more stuff in… even little bugs and animals too… there were little butterflies, and a few birds, and there goes a fox with a bell around it's neck…

WAIT! A bell? Not even normal pets would have bells on them… the only thing I can think of is Corrine's bell… Corrine? That's not right! That's… it's… she's… he's… Tales of Symphonia! The rip started to grow bigger of course; I was too dumbfounded in my mind to notice it pulling at me. I'm asleep. I must be. I'll wake up in any moment. Before I knew it… there I was face to face with purple death. Crap. As much as I tried to escape, I couldn't, and I was sucked in. Stupid pole…

Oww… I slowly get up, noticing the small things around me, my backpack is still here, and the purple vortex is gone. That's the second time today something has gone weird.Anyways, I better find my way out of this god-forsaken forest… I trudge on, unwillingly to find a sort of exit…

Wow, it's sort of dark now; my mom is going to be so pissed when I get home. I always get home before her, so if I'm not home when she arrives, she'll kill me. I pick up the pace a little until I reach a lake. Weird, I know I don't go into the forest that often, but I can't really remember a lake there. I decided to wash my face off and rest a bit. My head still feels so weird…

What the hell happened to me? I never really talked about what I looked like before but… I can assure you I wasn't dressed like this! I was in some sort of armour, a light leather thing maybe covered by what looked to be a robe. To be specific, I think it's a dark green yukata. There were sort of brown pants as well… I was never really good at the small details of clothing, being a guy and all. I think I was a centimetre or two taller too actually.

Even my face was a bit different. My regular plain brown eyes seemed sort of piercing and older almost… and I think my hair was spikier and messier than normal. If I didn't know any better, I would be like an anime character, like Naruto or something. If I was of course, I'd die in a fight so quickly that you'd blink and miss it. I just don't like fighting. To be honest, I'm pretty bad at it. Sure I would try if I needed to, but still… With that weird contemplation behind me, I continue to trek the forest for my exit home.

And here we are at the 2 hour mark of walking around pointlessly in the Forest of Death. Not really of course, my feet might have a different idea though. I'm still imagining things of course, like that helps. I had the most disturbing feeling that someone was following me. Sometimes I swore the mushrooms were moving, or even had eyes…but I know I was just going crazy. Every time I turned around there was nothing. Just little paranoid me alone in the…

_**DUCK!**_

I hear this horrible screaming voice in my head… almost female sounding I suppose. If course, I suddenly trip over a pebble in surprise, hearing a whizzing sound pass right over my head, with a small 'CLUNK!' after that. I ran over to where the sound came from. It was a tree and there was a small white card stuck in it… that seems so familiar… out of my hind sight I hear another whizzing sound, I narrowly escape death, as the forest begins to live up to its new name.

"W- Who's there?!" I say in mock courage. I'm honestly scared out of my mind now. The forest is dead silent. I scanned over the forest around me, keeping my back to the tree unmoving. Then I noticed it; a purple sleeve from a tree across from me in the distance. It suddenly stops and runs toward me, cards in hand. I finally notice who it belongs to… Sheena Fujibayashi…

"No… that isn't possible!" I whisper out…. It all started clicking in my head sort of. The blur in the forest was a space-time dimensional warp… or at least, that's what I'm dreaming. That's why I saw Corrine! And now, the scantly-clad girl in purple appears, Sheena. There's only one possible reason now! I'm in Symphonia!

"Stop right there! Who are you!" she screams at me. I'm doomed now… people don't die in dreams, can they? I try to run away, but the second I turned around she was already there in a puff of smoke

"You can't run from me!" No… I have to run away! Most men don't survive when fighting assassins, now do they? I need to get out of here! I try to run again, but she is way too quick for me. She's catching up way to quickly. I soon found myself pinned against the water, now without escape.

She glares at me for a while, and then gives me a sly smirk, leaving me in the dark. Darn it I have to do something… I got it! I can swim away! I'm sure the lake isn't poisonous, and even if it was, it is a better fate then whatever that ninja will dish out if she catches me. I quickly turn, preparing to jump in…

"NOW!" She screams, then I saw her plan, Corrine popped out of the water casting a spell of some sort.

"Immobilize!" She rams my legs moving like a blur, and I find all feeling lost, standing frozen in on the spot. Sheena runs up, looking at me grinning; she knows I can't do anything now.

"LIFE SEAL!" She hit me again, in the chest. I staggered back, the affects of the spell wearing off. I suddenly started coughing… then I remembered, she just used Life Seal it will suck the life out of me… I'm going to be dead soon… I try to run… but my legs give out. This can't be it, it HAS to be a dream! Wake up! Wake Up! I fell to the floor, slowly edging away with the last of my strength doing what ever I can to survive. I felt her foot crush my back in a painful stomp. I just couldn't take it anymore…

"Please be a dream…" I muttered as I slowly was I faded out of consciousness.

Here I am waking up from darkness again just to see… nothing. Literally nothing. There was white as far as the eye could see. Great. What's next to add to the weirdness of this day…

"Welcome…" The voice echoed through out the… space. It was the same voice that was warning me, even though it's not screaming now. "I see you're at least somewhat in tact."

"Yeah. Well, I guess it didn't really work anyways. I'm dead right?"

"Oh, of course not. You're unconscious, just near death! Men are so daft sometimes… either way, I need you to do something for me. I am your spirit guardian. My spirit still rests in this world, and I am here to protect you. Right now, it's important that you find me."

"To be honest, aren't you here already?"

"No, not truly. My spirit is bound to someone on this planet. He may be someone who you may meet soon. You must find the man who holds my bond for me to truly reach you. I may be a spirit but I'm not a miracle worker."

"Fine," I swear this whole thing is getting more out of hand every minute. "But I need to ask you some questions." I swore I heard her sigh… which is sort of hard since I don't really know where she is.

"Fine. I'll let you ask two questions for now. The rest will have to wait for later. Choose wisely…"

"O.K. then," I had no idea exactly what to ask. Not that I had no questions, I just didn't know which two to ask… "Am I really in this world? Am I dreaming or anything?"

"Does it look like you're home? I don't think so. You're not dreaming, or confused, you're in the somewhat magical world of Sylvarant! Next question!" Ok, so now I know for sure I'm in Tales of Symphonia.., and in Sylvarant to be specific…

"But why? Why am I here?"

"My answer is… I cannot say. I'm luckily not the person to tell you that. Good luck Chosen of Restoration." Wait… Chosen? I heard her gasp… where is she exactly? "Dammit! I said too much! Bye now!

"Wait a sec! What do you mean by Ch--" I felt a sudden jerk, and I simply woke up. Where am I now?

As happy as I am I have my bag… I wish it wasn't Pandora's backpack. Sadly it is, and all I have left is hope anyways…

PichuPal : And that is the official end of my very first chapter of Chosen of Restoration! If you haven't guessed it already, the storyline is more Sheena-centric then Regular party-centric, but don't worry, they'll meet up sometime… Man I need one of those muses… I'm so alone. I Actually wrote this in maybe… 3-4 hours or so, so I'll probably edit this soon.

Review please! And thanks for reading my first chapter ever!


End file.
